This invention relates to new and useful improvements in playing balls and games therefore, particularly balls and games designed primarily for use in the field of geriatrics in order to assist in providing physical and social activities to elderly people.
They can be used also for physically and mentally handicapped people, people who require occupational therapy, children and can also be used in the recreation room of any home or club, or outdoors, depending upon circumstances.
Conventional balls such as tennis balls, rubber balls and the like, although relatively lightweight, can be hit or thrown a considerable distance which requires much effort for elderly or handicapped personnel.